


[Vid] Comme des Garçons (Like the Boys)

by runawaynun



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: I'm so confident.[Note: There's flashing and especially quick movement until :09.]
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Comme des Garçons (Like the Boys)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



Title: Comme des Garçons (Like the Boys)  
Fandom: Dark Matter  
Music: Comme des Garçons (Like the Boys) by Rina Sawayama  
Length: 3:03  
Summary: I'm so confident

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w2c9jrwno82yixl/Like%20the%20Boys.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e91za8kn64a1kha/Like%20the%20Boys.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz1y76XdRmg)


End file.
